bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Carnival 2018
The Summer Carnival has come to town! ' This event started on Friday July 20th, 2018. The Summer Carnival is in town for a limited time only! Find Carnival Tickets in bushes and use them to play all of the available Carnival Games! Earn Prize Tokens for playing, and use those to buy some of the 12 new unique Carnival items for yourself and your house! This event will run until August 3rd at Noon PDT, with new content unlocking periodically! Good luck! '''Redeem this code before noon on Friday August 3rd for 2 large Energy Packs: CARN-IVAL-EVEN-TYAY' -Official Codename Blog- Games '''Note: It appears that a game won't open up until you've played the previous game at least once. Rigging Unlike other events you are used to, sending friend invites to assist in helping your event along starts slightly different in the Summer Carnival. You have to find 4 Carnival tickets ( ) from whacking bushes and complete the Playing a Game quest. Once finished, the Shady character will give you a quest and teach you about rigging. Return to Balloon Popper and now you can send your invites to request help in rigging. At 100% rigging you have an approximately 1/7 chance to get the 8 token win. So while it's not guaranteed, it is possible and expected within a dozen plays or so. You will also win more on average at 100% than you would at any other %, statistically speaking. Note: Platforms without Friend functionality (such as BigFish), are balanced accordingly. If you try to talk to the Shady character, he just says, "What? I'm not causing any trouble! Leave me alone!"' Quests Carnival Game Quests ''These quests began on Day 1 of the event. ! Before you can play, you must find Carnival Tickets by whacking bushes. Once you have enough Tickets, talk to one of the game masters next to the games to play! |task1=Play a Game Return to the Carnival Prize Vendor |reward1=5 or |name2=Turning the Odds |type2=main |desc2=Ask some friends to help you "rig" one of the games at the Carnival, and then play it once they've helped out. You'll have a better chance of winning more stuff if your friends help you out! |task2=Play 5 Rigged Carnival Games |reward2= or }} William's Sweet Tooth If you have played a previous year's event, then William's quest line will split into a new healthier version. If you haven't played before then you will have to complete the original quests. The first two quests can be done at the beginning of the event. The rest are unlocked later. 'Original Version' or |name2=Sweet Ice Tea |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area is thirsty and would like you to find him some Sweet Ice Tea (Sweetened with pure sugar!). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 2 of the event. |task2=Find 30 Sweet Ice Tea |reward2=10 or |name3=Cotton Candy |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Cotton Candy (Made from pure sugar!). You can find it in bushes throughout the world.* Started on Day 2 of the event. |task3=Find 20 Cotton Candy |reward3=10 or |name4=Licorice |type4=main |desc4=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Licorice (You're not sure what flavor this is...). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 3 of the event. |task4=Find 30 Licorice |reward4=10 or |name5=Chocolate Bars |type5=main |desc5=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Chocolate Bars (It's your favorite brand!). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 4 of the event. |task5=Find 30 Chocolate Bars |reward5=10 or |name6=Soda Pop |type6=main |desc6=William in the Carnival area is thirsty for sweets and would like you to find him some Soda Pop (Whichever your favorite brand of cola is, this is the other one). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 5 of the event. |task6=Find 30 Soda Pop |reward6=10 or |name7=Candy Apples |type7=main |desc7=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Candy Apples (It's actually just pure candy in the shape of an apple). You can find it in bushes throughout the world.* Started on Day 6 of the event. |task7=Find 20 Candy Apples |reward7=10 or |name8=Deep Fried Ice Cream |type8=main |desc8=William in the Carnival area is hungry and would like you to find him some Deep Fried Ice Cream (Yes, this exists. And yes, it's awesome). You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started on Day 7 of the event. |task8=Find 30 Deep Fried Ice Cream |reward8=10 or }} *Cotton candy and Candy apples are spawn (popup) items which appear every time you whack 15% of you base energy in bushes and critters. 'New Improved Version' The first five quests are the same as the original version. Here are the last three quests: or |name2=Normal Apples |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Normal Apples (A tasty and nutritious snack!) (instead of Candy Apples). You can find Normal Apples in bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 6 of the event. |task2=Find 24 Fresh Apples |reward2=10 or |name3=Exercise Schedules |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Exercise Schedules (A smart way to start your day!) (instead of Deep Fried Ice Cream). You can find Exercise Schedules in bushes anywhere in the world. Finding them is also good exercise. Started on Day 7 of the event. |task3=Find 52 Exercise Schedules |reward3=10 or }} Strong Man Quests (NEW) New for 2018 - '''3 additional intermediate levels were added to the Strong Man quest line, which will be available one a day as the event goes on. '''How are your Power collection skills? Are you strong enough to win all the bonus prizes? Strong-Whacker Sabine challenges you to step up to the strength machine, and see if you can make weird cartoony man on top, flex with approval. Simply hit the strength machine with all the power your puny muscles can muster! You must feel brimming with power. Update by Dev Erika Kramer (via Codename Entertainment Forum) This year's power requirements are: *Day 1 (Jul 22): 20 max power, full bar *Day 2 (Jul 23): 30 max power, full bar *Day 3 (Jul 24): 40 max power, full bar *Day 4 (Jul 25): 50 max power, full bar *Day 5 (Jul 26): 75 max power, full bar *Day 6 (Jul 27): 100 max power, full bar *Day 7 (Jul 28): 150 max power, full bar If you miss making a day, you can leave and reenter the event zone, or reload the game and she should be willing to let you try again to catch up. Otherwise you need to wait until 12.07pm PDT when the new event quests are available to be able to try. Rewards: 5 Carnival Tickets and 1 Candy Apple Barbell (Restores 10% energy upon consumption) for successfully hitting the machine. Tips: *You need to have a full Power bar, no matter what your max Power is. *For the first time, Remove any Trinkets that increase your Max Power, so you're back at the base 20. *After that, you need 30, 40, 50, 75, 100, and 150 minimum Max Power, with a full bar, to claim additional prizes on additional days. ---- Dunking Tank Quests This questline started on day 2. Each quest becomes available immediately after you complete the previous one. or |name2=Dunk Tank - Plexiglass |type2=main |desc2=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Plexiglass(Will do the job until you can find some transparent aluminum) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Plexiglass Sheets |reward2=10 or |name3=Dunk Tank - Water Hoses |type3=main |desc3=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Water Hoses(Hoser) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Water Hoses |reward3=10 or |name4=Dunk Tank - Baseballs |type4=main |desc4=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Baseballs(You feel like you've had to find a lot of baseballs lately) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Baseballs |reward4=10 or |name5=Dunking Time |type5=main |desc5=Katherine has built a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. A dunk tank isn't much fun if you don't dunk people in it, so get to it! |task5=Dunk someone! |reward5=10 or }} Dunking Tank Cleaning - Daily Quests (NEW) These daily quests become available after the dunk tank is built. or |name2=Dunk Tank Cleaning - Chemicals |type2=main |desc2=The dunk tank water is getting pretty slimey. Help Katherine sanitize it by collecting tubs of bromine from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task2=Find 13 tubs of bromine |reward2=10 or |name3=Dunk Tank Cleaning - Squeegees |type3=main |desc3=Some grubby kid wiped their chocolaty fingers on the dunk tank's glass panel. Help Katherine clean it by collecting Squeegees from bushes all over Bushwhackia. |task3=Find 25 Squeegees |reward3=10 or }} Once you've built the dunk tank, there will be somebody waiting to be dunked every time you enter the event area (the commons counts as part of the event area for this purpose). However, it may be somebody you've already dunked. Refreshing the page counts as entering. These are the victims: NPCs you haven't dunked yet will have a yellow exclamation mark above their heads, to let you know you still need to send them plunging into the icy waters of the tank! New for 2018 - Dunking Devs! - '' Dunk the four developer Carnival Event dunk-ees! ' ' Nick, Georgia, Justin, and Erika are the dunkees !' ---- Self Dunking '''Hey, do you know who really needs to get dunked? YOU do! It'll be fun, don't you think? Hey let's make a charity out of it! Go get some pledges from people out in the world and we'll give the proceeds to Mrs. Robinson's school. GREAT IDEA!' Note: You need to equip the Scuba Helmet (in your hats slot), which is found from fishing in the Windy Crest fishing hole. or |name2=Dress for a Dip |type2=main |desc2=You're dunking yourself for a good cause. Get a Bathing Suit(Appropriate attire for getting dunked in). You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 9 of the event. |task2=Find 3 Swimsuits |reward2=10 or |name3=Get Dunked |type3=main |desc3=You're dunking yourself for a good cause. Get dunked! Started on Day 10 of the event. |task3=Return to Katherine |reward3=10 or }} Peat Bog Quests or |name2=Peat's Hoops |type2=main |desc2=Peat Bog, Pete the Carny's brother, has a gig at this year's carnival, but he lost some of his equipment on his way here! Find Peat's Hula Hoops(It's circular enough...). You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 4 of the event. |task2=Find 10 Hula Hoops |reward2=10 or |name3=Peat's Certificate |type3=main |desc3=Peat Bog, Pete the Carny's brother, has a gig at this year's carnival, but he lost some of his equipment on his way here! Find Peat's Carny Certificate(Turns a shady carny into a legitimate shady carny). You can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 5 of the event. |task3=Find 2 Carny Certificates |reward3=10 or |name4=Hard Helmets |type4=main |desc4=Peat Bog wants to spice up his act, but not to spicy. Find him some Motorcycle Helmets from bushes throughout Bushwhackia. |task4=Find 33 Motorcycle Helmets |reward4=10 or }} Nostalgic Whacker The first three quests became available on day 6, the other two on day 8. or |name2=Teleporter Fuses |type2=main |desc2=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Fuses(It's important not to overload teleporters! That can lead to time machines), which you can find in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 13 Teleporter Fuses |reward2=10 or |name3=Teleporter Oil |type3=main |desc3=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Oil(Gotta make sure the teleport doesn't squeek), which you can find in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 31 Teleporter Oil |reward3=10 or |name4=Safety Shmafety |type4=main |desc4=Taban's Teleporter is ready to go. Mostly. I mean, it's probably safe. Either way, you won't complete this quest without stepping through it, so you'd better get to it. |task4=Step through the repaired Teleporter |reward4=10 or |name5=The Old Lands |type5=main |desc5=Taban's Teleporter seems to have dumped you somewhere in old Bushwhackia! What a treat! Complete the puzzle in the field here for a special prize!** |task5= Solve the Puzzle in the Old Bushwhackian Field Capture the Puzzle Monster* Talk to Taban |reward5=10 or }} *''' The puzzle monster is a Pandaclaw. It takes 15 to capture it by whacking. '''** The sentence about the special prize appears to have been left over from the previous year. It's still in the text that appears when you click the quest icon. Pandaclaw Capture The first of these quests became available on day 9 of the event, but only after you've completed the Nostalgic Whacker quests. A hunter named Elmer shows up in the Carnival area, telling you that a half dozen pandaclaws escaped through the teleporter and need to be captured. Of course, he enlists your help. or |name2 = Pandaclaw Capture - Live Capture Traps |type2 = main |desc2 =Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Live Capture Traps(The humane way to capture animals) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 10 of the event. |task2 =Find 20 Live Capture Traps |reward2 =10 or |name3 = Pandaclaw Capture - Panda Bait |type3 = main |desc3 = Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Panda Bait(They just can't resist it) by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started on Day 11 of the event. |task3 = Find 20 Panda Bait |reward3 =10 or |name4 = Gotcha! |type4 = main |desc4 =''This quest has no description text.'' Started on Day 12 of the event. |task4 =Talk to Elmer |reward4 = 10 or }} After completing the Gotcha! quest, you can talk to Hank in the Commons and select the "I'd like to convert a holiday pet" option to turn the Pandaclaw into a pet. The cost of the conversion is 1000 , 16 , 4 , and 1 . It gives -25% to Nothings odds at level 40. Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Carousel Unicorn |desc2=It's been freed from the carousel. |cost2=30 |name3=Music Box Monkey |desc3=Doo-do-do-do-do-doo-do-doo! |cost3=30 |name4=Funnel Cake Cart |desc4=Yummy! |cost4=30 |name5=Giraffe Plush |desc5=It's long neck allows it to see over the other plushies. |cost5=30 |name6=Kangaroo Plush |desc6=Joey not included. |cost6=30 |name7=Cotton Candy Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Dotted with sticky cotton candy. |cost7=60 }} Customization Items |name2=Rainbow Afro |desc2= You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost2=30 |name3=Jester Ruff |desc3= You can equip this in your cape slot! |cost3=30 |name4=Water Tank Backpack |desc4= You can equip this in your cape slot! |cost4=30 |name5=Zebra Head |desc5= You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost5=30 |name6=Water Gun |desc6=You can equip this in your sword slot! |cost6=30 }} Bonus Store Items After all other items are bought, you can get a Bonus Prize Pack. , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost2=90 }} Ye Carnival Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Carnival Gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1=40 |name2=Carnival Gift |desc2=One bag of carnival prizes. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3=Carnival Gift |desc3=Four bags of carnival prizes. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} }} '* The Summer Carnival event mini-golf piece is not required for the Prized Prizes achievement. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Note: Peat Bog has two different shows. One is the Juggling trick, and the other is the Machete Motorcycle trick. To earn the achievement, you must ask Peat Bog to do the Machete Motorcycle trick 5 extra times. Achievements from Previous Years There are 7 achievements from previous years, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks ( ), if a player was not present during the initial year: *'Carnival Customization '- Buy all 6 player items from the 2012 *'Carnival Party at My Place' - Buy all 6 house items from the 2012 *'Carnival! Carnival Collector' - Purchase all of the 2013 Carnival event items *'Carnival Connoisseur' - Buy all the 2014 Carnival event items. *'Carni-Value! '- Purchase all the 2015 Carnival Event items. *'Carnival Compulsion' - Purchase all the 2016 Carnival Event items. *'Cashed Carnival '- Purchase all the 2017 Carnival Event items. Event Participation Rewards As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes.